Rachel-Santana Relationship
The Rachel-Santana Relationship is the on-and-off friendship between Santana Lopez and Rachel Berry. They are most commonly known as Pezberry. Though the relationship started off as a bitter rivalry, they are now close friends and are living together in New York (along with Kurt). In recent episodes, they have shown their care and affection for each other more frequently, such as in Girls (and Boys) on Film, when Santana is very concerned and comforts her after Rachel breaks down over the possibility of her being pregnant, showing how far their relationship has come since Season One. Episodes Season One Pilot When Finn is talking to Rachel, Quinn and Santana appear. Santana gives Rachel a look of disgust as Quinn says: "What are you doing talking to her?" Santana is also seen watching Rachel's MySpace video with Quinn. She is laughing and writing cruel comments on it. Acafellas Santana and Quinn convince Rachel to complain to Mr. Schue about his choreography for the glee club and to hire Dakota Stanley instead. Vitamin D When Rachel comes into the dance studio for their first mash-up practice, she says that they should start warming up, to which Santana states they already are. Later when Rachel is complaining that they should have listened to her, Santana replies "We know, you've been berating us for the better part of the hour." She later encourages Rachel to take the 'Vitamin D'. Wheels During the Defying Gravity diva-off, Santana makes it very clear that she doesn't support Rachel, cheering for Kurt instead. Sectionals At sectionals, when the club's competitions perform all of their songs, the club members blame Santana and Brittany for leaking the set list to Sue. Santana admits that glee club is the best part of her day and that she never leaked the set list. Rachel is the only glee club member to verbally express that she believes her. This is the first time they are nice to each other. Santana and Rachel can then be seen standing next to each other and holding hands in the 2009 victory photo. Hell-O Sue makes Santana and Brittany flirt with Finn in order to make Rachel jealous and destroy the Glee Club. Santana enjoys seeing Rachel jealous and later states "She looks like Pippy Longstockings, but Israeli." The Power of Madonna While Santana was trying to convince Finn to do the deed with her, Finn confessed that he was in love with someone else. Santana asked "Rachel? She's still dating that Jesse kid. She was talking about him yesterday and practically sprayed the choir room." and then went on to say "You get to make Rachel jealous." Bad Reputation Santana, as well as Brittany, are seen in Rachel's video for Run Joey Run. Santana and Brittany are the only people to applaud at the end of the video. This could be because they were in it. Funk When Mr. Schue asks Rachel to dial Jesse's number on her phone, Santana voices her surprise that Rachel hadn't deleted it yet. Season Two Britney/Brittany Santana insults Rachel's look multiple times throughout the episode. When Rachel walks in with a new look, Santana claps her hands and says that although Rachel is usually badly dressed, she actually digs this new look. Rachel thanks Santana. The Rocky Horror Glee Show Rachel says that Finn thinks she is hot, even though she doesn't look like Brittany or Santana. The Substitute After Will gets sick and is absent from the Glee Club, Rachel tries to take the front seat. Santana gets angry and hurls insults at Rachel in Spanish, whilst the New Directions try to restrain her. Furt When Rachel meets up with Quinn, Brittany and Tina to talk about telling their boyfriends to warn Karofsky, Santana appears and says that she was not told that the Glee girls were holding a meeting. Rachel says that the meeting is only for the girls that have boyfriends on the football team, and Santana replies by saying she is dating Puck. Tina points out that he can't join in on a fight or he will be taken back to Juvie, and Rachel agrees. Santana replies with an angry "You are so on my list, dwarf!" and leaves. Later, before Burt's and Carole's wedding, Santana tries to convince Finn to break up with Rachel. He refuses to give in, so Santana leaves angrily, threatening to tell Rachel that he had lost his virginity to her. Special Education Santana calls Finn a hypocrite, and Rachel tells Santana to shut up. Santana reveals to everyone that she had sex with Finn the year before, and that Finn has been lying to Rachel. Rachel is surprised and visibly upset and throughout the episode, continues to think that Finn thinks that Santana is more attractive than her. Later, when Rachel and Finn are standing at a distance from each other in the hallway, Santana passes by and blows a kiss at Finn. She also whispers to Rachel: "Did I tell you that he bought me dinner after?" At sectionals, Santana tells Rachel that they all just pretend to like her. In contrast Rachel is standing closely with Brittany and Santana at the beginning of Santana's Sectionals song, Valerie. Silly Love Songs When the Glee Club complains to Santana that she is always insulting them, Rachel chimes in and says that despite all the insults Santana keeps throwing at her, she's gonna be the one who will end up dancing on a pole for a living. Santana then runs off crying to the hallway, where Brittany comforts her. Rumours Santana was seen in the back of the choir room singing along to Go Your Own Way with Rachel. Funeral After Rachel watches Santana perform Back to Black, she shows to be very impressed. She asks how Santana sings so well to which Santana replies that it's because she smokes a lot of cigars. Santana also tells Rachel that she thought her performance was good, which indicates that Santana is starting to accept Rachel as a valid member of the Glee club. New York Santana blows up at Rachel after Nationals, screaming angrily at her in Spanish because she blames Rachel and Finn for their loss at Nationals. Back in Ohio, Santana makes a voodoo doll of Rachel and asks Brittany if it looks enough like Rachel in order to curse her. Season Three The First Time Rachel calls a Glee girls meeting which Santana attends, though she doesn't really take it seriously and prefers rubbing the fact that she has slept with Finn under Rachel's nose. They can also be seen rehearsing A Boy Like That/I Have A Love for the West Side Story production. Mash Off Santana insults Rachel when the Troubletones and New Directions meet on stage before the You and I/You and I mash up. She tells her that her mustache is thicker than a Middle Eastern dictator's, after Rachel defends Finn and says that Santana's insults just highlight her own insecurities. I Kissed a Girl Rachel is one of the girls who defends Santana against Josh Coleman and sings lead with Santana in I Kissed a Girl, therefore demonstrating they are quite close and that Rachel supports Santana's sexuality. Hold on to Sixteen When the New Directions perform We Are Young, Santana, Mercedes, Brittany and Sugar watch the performance. Various members come towards them, dragging Mercedes, Brittany and Sugar in, leaving Santana standing alone. She sings along, which Rachel notices and reaches out her hand to Santana, who takes it and joins the others. They seem to be close during this performance and are seen having their arms around each other during part of it. Extraordinary Merry Christmas During the cut scene of Santa Baby, Finn and Santana are seen to be shopping in a jewelry store. Rachel asks Finn to buy her jewelry as a Christmas gift throughout the episode. We can assume that Santana was helping Finn choose a present for Rachel even though we never saw this scene. Yes/No Santana says that Rachel's rendition of Without You was amazing and that she blew the song out of the water. Then she adds she didn't know the assignment was to make everything about Rachel Berry and make everybody else watch it. They also sing We Found Love as a duet towards Will's proposal to Emma. Heart Santana states that even though she thinks Rachel will end up unhappy she supports Finn and Rachel's idea of marriage. She then brings Rachel to the court yard for Finn's Valentine's Day present (Finn had paid The God Squad to sing Stereo Hearts to Rachel). On My Way Santana is one of Rachel's bridesmaids, and tells her that Quinn won't be coming to her and Finn's wedding. Dance with Somebody They duet on So Emotional, singing to their respective partners, and have a one armed hug afterwards. Santana is standing at her locker when Rachel approaches her. Santana admits that she will miss Rachel when they leave for college, but then asks Rachel to say something annoying so Santana can forget that feeling. Rachel gives Santana a photo of herself and asks her to hang it in her locker, which she does. They hug before Rachel walks away. This shows they are practically friends now after their on/off feuds in Glee Club. They hug during My Love Is Your Love. Prom-asaurus When Rachel announces her, Kurt and Blaine's plans to have an Anti-Prom party, Santana tells Rachel that she is only doing this because she has not gotten her way and is punishing the rest of the club by throwing the party. She also tells her that she's sorry for her choked audition, but she has to stop acting like she's fine and deal with the consequences, before finally saying she will be attending the prom to dance with Brittany and no-one will ruin it for her. Santana and Quinn pretend that Rachel won Prom Queen via write in vote at the end of the episode. During Take My Breath Away, Santana and Quinn are watching happily at Finn and Rachel dancing. Goodbye When Santana is cleaning out her locker, the picture Rachel gave her in Dance With Somebody is still pinned up in her locker. Santana, along with the rest of the glee club, is at the train station for Rachel's departure. She hugs Rachel and waves to her as the train leaves for New York. Season Four Naked To Rachel's surprise, Santana, along with Quinn, comes to New York because Kurt asked her to talk to Rachel about her topless scenes. Santana strongly advises Rachel not to do it, explaining that she'll feel bad about it at some point. Rachel thinks Santana is being hypocritical for saying that, because she had a sex tape leaked before, but Santana explains that she regrets that, since it is following her until that day. She also blocks Rachel's declaration that the topless scene might be empowering. After Rachel escapes from the scene where her topless scene was supposed to be shot, she sings Love Song with Santana and Quinn. Rachel and Santana are the first one to share a tight hug during the Quinn's solo in Love Song. Afterwards, Santana and Quinn are invited to dinner by Rachel. Diva Before Rachel and Santana's interaction, Brittany encourages Santana to move on with new people like Rachel and Kurt. This inspires Santana to move to New York. She knocks on Rachel and Kurt's door, and to their surprise, announces that she is moving in. Girls (and Boys) on Film Along with Kurt and Adam, both Santana and Rachel are snowed in. Rachel says that Santana is going to have to move out because the apartment is hers and Kurt's sanctuary, and she makes her feel uncomfortable. But, thankfully, Kurt calms them both down and suggests they sit down and watch a movie. Santana says she's been through their DVD collection. All the DVDs are baby themed, and Rachel doesn't want to watch any of them, so they all watch Moulin Rouge '' together. After a while, Santana promptly pauses the movie and explains to everyone how she found out that Brody has $1200 in cash and a pager. Rachel, along with Kurt, is shocked and a little upset that Santana had been snooping through all their things. Santana explains that the only person who carries that much money and a pager is a drug dealer, so she says that Brody is a drug dealer. Later, they all vote on whether they should continue to watch ''Moulin Rouge ''or not. Santana doesn't want to continue watching, but she is ultimately out-voted. She then says, "Oh, but what about Brody's vote? Or do drug dealers not get to vote?" This annoys Rachel and she protests that he is not a drug dealer. To prove it, she calls Brody to ask where he is. When Rachel is on the phone, Santana imitates someone who snorts cocaine. The next day, Santana walks into the apartment and, noticing that they're finally alone, confronts Rachel about the pregnancy test that she found when she was snooping around in the bathroom. Rachel says that she doesn't know what Santana's talking about but Santana reassures her, saying that she's her friend and she can trust her, so she asks her to just tell her what's going on. Rachel breaks down crying and Santana wraps her arms around her, comforting her and telling her that everything's gonna be alright. Feud After Santana takes Rachel to the doctor, where it's determined it was just a false alarm and she's not pregnant, they share a hug. Rachel wants to go back to class but Santana stops her, asking her to take a deeper look at where her life is going, especially her relationship with Brody. Santana goes to NYADA to confront Brody and protect Kurt and Rachel, who she calls her family. After her performance of ''Cold Hearted, she tells Brody to get out of the apartment and Rachel's life. After getting a call from Brody, Kurt and Rachel confront Santana about her actions and give her an ultimatum: either stop harrassing Brody or move out. Standing up for what she believes in, Santana moves out. The next day, Santana tricks Brody and calls him to an empty hotel room to further confront him - only this time she has brought Finn with her, whom she has told all about Brody. Santana leaves and Brody and Finn get into a fist fight, ending with Finn threatening him to leave Rachel alone. Guilty Pleasures After Brody's moved out of the apartment, Santana's moved back in. Santana and Kurt are in the bathroom while Rachel showers and Santana blackmails him, telling him that she will tell Rachel the truth about Brody if hhe doesn't give her shelf space. Kurt relunctantely agrees. After he leaves, Rachel tells Santana about her break up with Brody. Santana tries to cheer her up, but it doesn't seem to work. Rachel is convinced that all Santana tries to do is bring her down even though they are supposed to be friends. Santana suggests playing a prank on Kurt in order to cheer her up, and Rachel agrees. They walk into his room, and unintentionally find out about Kurt's guilty pleasure: a boyfriend arm pillow named Bruce. Later, Kurt buys Rachel and Santana boyfriend arm pillows, but makes Santana's a girl's arm. Even though Santana seems to be enjoying her pillow, Rachel says she doesn't need it since she isn't lonely. Santana and Kurt are seen watching one of Kurt's favorite shows. Rachel later comes in, and as she found out earlier about Brody's secret life, tells them that she and Brody are over for good; she also reveals Santana as her and Kurt's "new and permanent roommate." They join her in Mamma Mia. Lights Out Rachel, Santana and Kurt are in the apartment and Rachel asks Santana to take a seat, so they can talk. Santana assumes that it's about what Rachel would want to sing for her Funny Girl callbacks, so she suggests it should be Run Joey Run. Rachel thinks that Santana is throwing her life away, and she and Kurt are disappointed that all she does is work as a go-go dancer at Coyote Ugly. Rachel thinks that Santana is the most talented person she knows except for Kurt and her. Santana becomes infuriated and tells them to stop trying to force their dreams onto her dream, although she's still trying to figure out what it is. Rachel and Kurt suggest that she should take dancing lessons at NYADA, but Santana declines the offer and departs from the apartment. Later, Santana makes fun of the Ballet Gala Kurt invited them to attend with him, but Rachel tells her she thinks that it's a celebration of art. Santana says that she won't go, but when Rachel and Kurt swoon her by saying she could wear and keep a dress, she decides to go. Rachel and Santana perform At The Ballet together with Isabelle and Kurt. Season Five Love, Love, Love Following her disappointing callback for Funny Girl, Rachel attempts to back out of a job at the Spotlight Diner where Santana already works. Santana refuses to let her stop, telling her how difficult it was to convince her manager to give her a job, showing her attempts to help out her friend. She tells Rachel that ‘if you wanna get to Broadway, you have to pay your dues’ (something Rachel herself has said many times), so she tries to find the positive side of it and admits she wants to make her own way in New York, rather than being funded by her dads. Rachel seems to quickly settle in to her new job, and receives the news of Blaine’s plans to propose via text. Before she can tell Santana, she notices Rupert and Paolo. After arguing with the two about her professionalism and talent, Santana helps her try to prove that she is a ‘star’, going into a lively rendition of A Hard Day's Night with her and the rest of the staff at the diner. The two then leave the diner hand in hand, Rachel telling her they need to prepare for ‘something special’. We then learn that the two travelled back to Lima, for Blaine’s proposal to Kurt, participating in his huge number of All You Need Is Love. They both hug Kurt as he enters and seem to be delighted by Kurt’s response, clapping excitedly as the episode ends. Tina in the Sky with Diamonds In the diner, Santana attempts to reassure Rachel that her chances of winning the role of Fanny Brice aren't over, when she believes they would have told her by then. Santana reveals she filmed a commercial for a yeast infection medicine ('Yeast-I-Stat') to a happy Rachel, who says she is proud of her. The next day, Rachel excitedly says she senses 'energy exchanges' between Santana and Dani, as Santana admits she is scared and nervous to ask her out. Rachel finds this 'so cute' and reassures Santana that Dani is smart and will not miss out on an opportunity to be with her. Later, Santana sarcastically congratulates Rachel on completing her first graveyard shift without collapsing, while she eagerly tells Santana of all the parts she will be auditioning for since she is now sure she lost her role in Funny Girl. Rachel attempts to play matchmaker for Santana and Dani by leaving the diner early so they can work 'alone', escaping before Santana can properly protest. Kurt reveals he also now has a job at the Diner and Santana announces Dani is now her girlfriend and the three make a pledge that they will stay in New York for another two years when Rachel is called to a table where Rupert is sat to tell her that she has the part of Fanny Brice. Santana is delighted and thrilled for Rachel when she runs to them screaming that she got the part and the two share excited hugs while celebrating. The scene then cuts to their apartment, where the duo sing Let It Be with Kurt and Dani, as they drink champagne in celebration. A Katy or A Gaga Rachel confronts Kurt about why he rejected Starchild from his band, after Santana showed her his audition video and told about Kurt's reaction showing that the two continue to confide in each other. Later, when Santana is trying to think of names for the band with Kurt, Dani and Elliot (Starchild), she asks Rachel how her rehearsal was as she arrives and supports her suggestion of 'Pamela Lansbury' as the band name. She is visibly delighted when Rachel agrees to join the band and the two later sing solos in the bands performance of Roar. Previously Unaired Christmas As set before the events of Season Five, the episode takes place where Santana visits the Bushwick Apartment, and Rachel is very ecstatic to see her for the holidays. Rachel immediately requests for both her and Kurt to join her in the jobs of being "Santa's elves" at the New York Mall, to which Santana agrees. At the mall, the three of them perform Here Comes Santa Claus to stall the waiting children. The next day, however, when things go awry, Rachel calls Santana and asks for her to replace a drunk Santa Claus and, even though Santana is hesitant at first, she later arrives as Mrs. Claus. Cody, also known as "Sexy Santa", comes to their aid later and convinces them to have a small party at their apartment this evening. When "sexy santa" arrives at the apartment, Santana and Rachel sing and share moments together in The Chipmunk Song (Christmas Don't Be Late), ''and they both are very drowsy afterwards. Rachel and Santana later sit on a couch together near the Christmas tree, where Rachel tries to convince Santana to move to New York and live with her and Kurt. However, Santana declines it, even though she admits to loving New York. She is iffy about moving to New York, on the other hand, due to her scholarship at the University of Louisville, and she wouldn't have a good reason to leave the college at the middle of the school year to move in with them. Rachel and Santana are both shocked to see Kurt and Cody making out. The next morning, Rachel and Santana are hung over in a bedroom where Rachel wakes up on the bed, and Santana lies on the floor. They are both feeling drowsy after the events of the night before, and they are both in shock to see the apartment robbed. At the end, Santana agrees to go with another Christmas gig that Rachel offers after getting fired from their jobs at the New York mall, and they work as singers out a window while performing ''Away In A Manger. Frenemies Rachel and Santana are working their shift at the Spotlight Diner together. After seeing Santana having to put up with a rude customer, Rachel tells her she didn't think she would handle that so well. Santana says she has to, because it's the only job she has. Rachel asks her why she is so bitter, because she got a big national commercial withing a month of being in New York. But Santana tells her that now, everybody sees her as the girl with the raging yeast infection. She then apologizes to Rachel for complaining to her, but Rachel won't have that. She says it's a sign of friendship, but Santana confesses she feels guilty about being friends with her, because she was so awful to her in high school. Rachel assures her she has forgiven her and all is in the past. She then invites Santana to join in the New York magazine cover shoot she has to do to promote Funny Girl, which Santana happily accepts. On the set of the photoshoot, Rachel is freaking out a little, but Santana tells her she deserves it and she should own it. They perform Brave together on set, but afterwards, we see Santana imagined the performance. Later on in the episode, we see them in the Bushwick apartment, together with Kurt. Kurt is excited about that night's band rehearsal, but Rachel dropps out because she has to be at the auditions for her understudy, which she finds to be ridiculous. Santana then says she won't go either, which makes Kurt really mad. Rachel tells him she is under a lot of stress and needs their support, because it's really hard being a star. Later, Rachel and Rupert are at the auditions, but there isn't a lot of talent auditioning. Santana then auditions with Don't Rain On My Parade, which leaves Rachel shocked and visually upset. After the performance, Rupert is surprised to learn they are roommates and from the same high school. Back at home, Rachel is mad discussing the audition with Kurt, when Santana comes home. Rachel hastily asks her why she auditioned without telling her, and Santana, very calmly, tells her she figured they were gonna fight about it either way. This way, Rachel wouldn't attack her before. Rachel gets angry at her, telling her she isn't fit for the role of Fanny Brice, and that it's nothing personal. But Santana tells her it is very personal and that Rachel loves to have something over her. She also states that all the hate from high school isn't forgiven, but is motivating Rachel even more to become a star and prove them all wrong. Rachel reacts with saying Santana is the one who can't handle that she made it big. She walks to her room angrily but Santana follows her, saying that even though she didn't get years of singing and dancing lessons, she's still just as good as her. She calls her short and awful, which makes Rachel slap her. She tells her she thinks Santana should move out, but is interrupted by Rupert calling Santana, telling her she got the role of Rachel's understudy. They are still fighting when they see each other again at rehearsals. Rupert interrupts them, saying that their past is part of why he chose Santana. Two girls from the same high school, making it big on Broadway would get a lot of media attention. Then, they start singing Every Breath You Take together during rehearsals. The last time we see them is back in the Bushwick apartment again, with Rachel stating they can't all live there anymore. Kurt tells them he isn't picking sides on this, but is later defending Santana. This upsets Rachel, saying she is leaving and they have never been real friends nor will they ever be. We see her packing her stuff, ripping a photo of her and Santana to pieces in her face, and leaving during Breakaway. Trio The feud between Rachel and Santana continues. Rachel shows up to work at the Spotlight Diner and discovers Santana running lines with Elliott for Funny Girl which has Rachel infuriated. Rachel tells Santana that she has already gotten the apartment and Kurt and says that Santana will never play the part of Fanny Brice. Rachel also acts possessive of Elliott, whom she has been treating as a Kurt substitute, referring to him as her "best gay" (which Elliott clearly dislikes). Kurt reminds her that she does not own Elliott. The diner manager steps in and asks Rachel to perform the song Gloria for a customer named Gloria, for her birthday. Santana thinks that Rachel cannot handle the song on her own, so she says that she and Elliott will do the song with her. Rachel tells Elliott he can use the song as a means of deciding which girl he thinks is better. Rachel and Santana are rather hostile toward one another during the performance and vie for Elliott's attention. After the song ends, Rachel and Santana both demand that Elliott choose sides, however he is clearly annoyed by all the drama and demands that both girls "work out their stuff", and adds that he is quitting Pamela Lansbury until the feud ends. Later on, back at the loft, Kurt is attempting to mediate a discussion between Rachel and Santana in hopes they can come to a resolution to their fight. However, the hostility between the two continues and neither is willing to admit wrong doing. Kurt then informs them that both are kicked out of the band, as they cannot continue to have fun and play music with them being at odds with one another. Kurt says he will now be exclusively be working with Elliott and Dani and invites Rachel and Santana to come to their first gig as a trio. Although neither Rachel or Santana are happy about the situation, both girls decide, for Kurt's sake, to attend the show and be civil to one another for one night. Both seem somewhat sad during the performance of The Happening. Back at the loft, Rachel is sorting through a draw of Santana's lingerie-what used to be her scented candle draw-and is caught by Santana. Although there is still clearly anger between them, for the first time there is a hint that both girls might be regretting their fight. They talk about how they were each other's only other girlfriend in NYC. Rachel and Santana are then interrupted by Kurt, Dani and Elliott who remark about the girls being in the same room without getting into a cat fight. Elliott tells Rachel and Santana that he thinks both of them are amazing and hopes they will patch things up. Rachel says that making up probably won't be happening anytime soon, which Santana seems to agree with and both leave the apartment. Rachel is last seen performing Hold On at her Funny Girl rehearsal and Santana also performs the same song by herself at the diner. City of Angels Rachel and Santana are sitting at the counter at the Spotlight Diner when Kurt emerges from the kitchen, frantic. Santana asks Kurt if he has managed to book a gig for his band at the Union Square subway station. Rachel asks Santana why she wants to know, assuming that Santana intends to steal Kurt's dream too. Kurt interrupts them with the news of New Directions having lost their Nationals competition and as a result Sue is disbanding Glee club. Rachel and Santana exchange dismayed glances and all three are clearly upset by the news. 100 Both Rachel and Santana come back to Lima for Mr. Schue's special Glee club assignment. When Mr. Schue tells the kids to vote for either Mercedes or Rachel after their diva-off, Defying Gravity, Santana takes a moment to state her opinion of Rachel blatantly bashing her, calling her out on her ruthless antics, and finally revealing to her that it was Quinn and her who decided to give her the title of Prom Queen during their senior year. Rachel, in return, calls Santana an awful person for doing this and storms off. In the girl's bathroom, Mercedes finds Rachel crying over her fight with Santana. Rachels tells her that her feud with Santana makes her feel just like she used to feel in high school, constantly put down by someone. Mercedes manages to make her feel better and Rachel and Santana manage to spend the rest of the week civilized. New Directions Rachel and Santana continue to feud over Funny Girl. Kurt and Mercedes sing I Am Changing to them in an attempt to encourage them to mend their differences, but neither of them are willing to call a truce. After the performance, Rachel talks to Santana in the bathroom. She offers her ten shows as a peace offering, telling her that she's finding the feud "exhausting and depressing." Santana doesn't accept Rachel's offer, telling her that she wants them all; she wants Rachel's lead role. She walks out, leaving Rachel frustrated and upset. After talking to Brittany about her future plans, career, and dreams, Santana realizes that being on Broadway is not what she really wants to do. However, she realizes that for Rachel, it's everything, so she returns to the auditorium, where Rachel is practising, to make amends. She tells her that she quit Funny Girl, and wishes her good luck in the show, telling Rachel of her plans with Brittany. Rachel asks her if they can sing a duet in the glee club together to symbolise their make-up, and Santana agrees. They sing Be Okay to a pleased group of New Directions, at the end hugging and laughing together. Opening Night Santana appears in Rachel's nightmare where she performs Lovefool to a hostile crowd that includes David Karofsky, Becky, Sue and JBI. When Rachel freaks out over "internet trolls" before the opening night of Funny Girl, Santana is the only one out of Rachel's friends who is able to snap Rachel out of her funk. Santana then attends Rachel's show which ends up being very successful. Rachel and Santana and the rest of their friends go to a gay club to celebrate and sing Pumpin Blood and dance the night away. In the morning, Rachel and Santana and the rest of the group go to the newsstand to see if the reviews of the show have come out. Since Rachel is too nervous to read it for herself, Santana and the rest of her friends take turns reading the passages of the review out loud. Much to Rachel's joy, the review is a positive one which makes Santana and the rest of thier friends very happy. Rachel then gets a phone call from Will with the news that Emma had the baby and they have named him Daniel Finn Schuester. Songs Duets 280px-ABoyGlee.png|A Boy Like That/I Have A Love (The First Time)|link=A Boy Like That/I Have A Love I Kissed a Girl.jpg|I Kissed a Girl (I Kissed a Girl)|link=I Kissed a Girl (Season Three) Wefoundglee.jpg|We Found Love (Yes/No)|link=We Found Love SoEmotionalGlee.png|So Emotional (Dance with Somebody)|link=So Emotional RachelSantana HardDaysNight.png|A Hard Day's Night (Love, Love, Love)|link=A Hard Day's Night Brave SR.jpg|Brave (Frenemies)|link=Brave Pezberryeverybreath.gif|Every Breath You Take (Frenemies)|link=Every Breath You Take Pezberry_laugh.jpg|Be Okay (New Directions)|link=Be Okay Sang Together (In a Group Number) Related Songs *''Gives You Hell'' by The All-American Rejects. (Hell-O) *''Don't You Want Me'' by The Human League. (Blame It on the Alcohol) *''My Love Is Your Love'' by'' Whitney Houston.'' (Dance with Somebody) *''Take My Breath Away'' by Berlin. (Prom-asaurus) *''Cold Hearted'' by Paula Abdul. (Feud) *''Breakaway'' by Kelly Clarkson. (Frenemies) *''Don't Rain On My Parade '' by'' Cast of'' Funny Girl. ''(Frenemies) *I Am Changing'' from Dreamgirls. (New Directions) Trivia *Both have dated Puck, and have dated/gone on a date with Finn. *They have the most duets together in Season Three with four duets. *Both have had sex with Finn. *Both have slapped Finn. (Rachel in The Rhodes Not Taken and Santana in Mash Off) *Both have been slapped by Quinn. (Rachel in Prom Queen and Santana in Thanksgiving) *Rachel admitted that she likes Santana's voice. (Funeral) *Even though Santana disliked Rachel and Kurt a lot in earlier seasons, now she seems to like them and even considers them "family." (Feud) *In the first three seasons, they are the only members of the New Directions to perform a solo at competitions. *Both of them took ballet when they were young and seem to really like it. (Lights Out) *"Pezberry" was nominated and won a People's Choice Award (2014) for Favorite TV Gal Pals. *As for now, they have had four duets in Season Three and Five. Gallery Harddaymain.png Rachel-santana-wsss.jpg Pezberry8765432.gif Pezberry-Hug.gif Rachel-santana111.jpg ABoyGlee.png aboylikethat.jpg Glee_3ARC05_2500_640x360_2648877.jpg SNN28TV01B_682_1299720ah.jpg tumblr_l5sh6wo5UM21qc4pkko1_400_large.jpg tumblr_lt8suphqGr1qc6v1fo1_500_6thumb.png tumblr_lvycqw7BRt1qa1bxgo15_500_thumb.gif tumblr_lzacvn6Oge1qj2lhoo1_500d.png tumblrlbddmwthlv1qcqqzh_largse.jpg vlcsnap-2011-11-09-00h48md25s225.png Rachel-Santana-naya-and-lea-22770216-500-282.gif|Rachel And Santana tumblr_lvkg8oIHjy1r2ai5wo1_500.png SE7.png SE5.png SE3.png Sanchel-.jpg glee305-00318.jpg tumblr_lc2vtoLWYV1qazf29o1_500.jpg|Mini Santana and Rachel SantanaRachelIKAG.png 242590554_640.jpg Glee_3ARC07_2500_640x360_3565302.jpg tumblr_m28wfoELRx1rt30k5o1_500.jpg RachelSantana.jpg Tumblr_lu6q6g8BUu1qhl34to.jpg rebelwithacause.png tumblr_m3fth5C1go1rre4tio1_500.jpg tumblr_m31mgpKiqW1r6q2qoo1_500.gif tumblr_lzho9bN69P1qgkj12o1_500_large.jpg tumblr_lvvru3FTUS1qgkj12o1_500_large.jpg tumblr_lh3he79kkm1qajpj4o1_500_large.png TV-tonight-Glee-Cougar-Town-Rooms-6V1BULU9-x-large.jpg Ikissedagirl.gif Tumblr lzacvn6Oge1qj2lhoo1 500d.png Pezberry97.jpg pezberry-.jpg pezberry-hug.jpg pezberry--.jpg pezberry-friends.jpg pezberry-graduate.jpg pezberry-handholding.jpg tumblr_m39xkzczku1r0bn7bo8_r2_250.gif tumblr_m39xkzczku1r0bn7bo16_r2_250.gif tumblr_m39xkzczku1r0bn7bo17_r1_250.gif SoEmotionalGlee.png rs1.jpg rs2.jpg rs3.jpg rs4.jpg rs5.png rs7.jpg rs8.png rs9.png ABLTPezberry.jpg GleeFinale6.jpg Glee cast wenn1.jpg PezberryHug.gif HairPezberry.jpg IKAGPezberry.jpg Santana ands rachel.jpg Tumblr m5lfaw0LxE1qcqdnro1 250.gif tumblr_m90mzkWk0i1qcqdnro2_250.gif tumblr_m90mzkWk0i1qcqdnro3_250.gif tumblr_m90mzkWk0i1qcqdnro4_250.gif Tumblr marxld8MaW1qi8h79o42 r2 250.gif Tumblr marxld8MaW1qi8h79o28 r4 250.gif Tumblr marxld8MaW1qi8h79o27 r3 250.gif Tumblr mao3brrT2f1rtx3n1o3 250.gif 6faberritana.gif 5faberritana.gif 3faberritana.gif 2faberritana.gif 1faberritana.gif NakedCap10.png Song quincheltana.gif LSquincheltana.gif Tumblr mifqrgYLni1ryt9dxo1 250.gif tumblr_mii9a41YCU1qc9onoo7_250.gif tumblr_mii9a41YCU1qc9onoo1_250.gif tumblr_mii9a41YCU1qc9onoo4_250.gif tumblr_mii9a41YCU1qc9onoo2_250.gif tumblr_mii9a41YCU1qc9onoo8_250.gif tumblr_mii9a41YCU1qc9onoo5_250.gif tumblr_mii9a41YCU1qc9onoo3_250.gif Ohmygod.png Hahahhatheylookalike pezberry.gif Full Performance of Love Song from Naked GLEE 109.jpg|Pezberry BCMKjaQCYAAe4RT.jpg-large.jpg BEod5a4CcAAHbMD.jpg-large.jpg Tumblr mj7pgjC4hf1qg49w0o4 1280.jpg It'sgonnabeokay pezberry.gif Breakdowncrying comfort pezberry.gif Omg iamstartingtolovethisfriendship pezberry.gif BFe D52CAAAOyms.png-large.png Hug!pezberry.gif Thankyoufortakingmehertoday!pezberry.gif Arenttheysofuckingcute!pezberry.gif Kurcheltana!mammamia.gif Kurtinthebackgroundomg!kurcheltana.gif Mammiamia!pezberry.gif Mammamia!kurcheltana.gif Dorks!kurcheltana.gif GuiltyPleasuresScreenshots12.png GuiltyPleasuresScreenshots7.png Schermafbeelding 2013-03-23 om 15.38.00.png.jpg 1pezberry.gif 2pezberry.gif 3pezberry.gif 4pezberry.gif 5pezberry.gif 6pezberry.gif 7pezberry.gif|Bestfriends 8pezberry.gif tumblr_mkjhnqhaWk1qa1bxgo2_250.gif Rachel-Santana Season 4.png Talent hummelberry.gif glee-3x07-rachel-santana.jpg Pezberryfeuding.jpeg SantanaRed9.gif Pezberry1.gif PezberryTeamBackground.png 3pezberry.gif Mammiamia!pezberry.gif Arenttheysofuckingcute!pezberry.gif Pezberry glee template.gif Hahahhatheylookalike pezberry.gif Pezberry1.png PezberryIsJudgingYou.gif PezberrySing.jpg HairPezberry.jpg ABLTPezberry.jpg PezBerry.jpg Pezberrynyc.jpg Pezberry-graduate.jpg Pezberry--.jpg tumblr_mehf0bfZLV1qiou8so9_250.gif 1fapezberry.gif 2fapezberry.gif 3fapezberry.gif 4fapezberry.gif 5fapezberry.gif 1_pezberry.gif 2_pezberry.gif 3_pezberry.gif 4_pezberry.gif 5_pezberry.gif 6_pezberry.gif 7_pezberry.gif 8_pezberry.gif 9pezberry.gif 32pezberry.gif 31pezberry.gif 30pezberry.gif 29pezberry.gif 28pezberry.gif 27pezberry.gif 26pezberry.gif 25pezberry.gif 24pezberry.gif 23pezberry.gif 22pezberry.gif 21pezberry.gif 20pezberry.gif 19pezberry.gif 18pezberry.gif 17pezberry.gif 16pezberry.gif 15pezberry.gif 14pezberry.gif 13pezberry.gif 12pezberry.gif 11pezberry.gif 10pezberry.gif 47pezberry.gif 46pezberry.gif 45pezberry.gif 44pezberry.gif 43pezberry.gif 42pezberry.gif 41pezberry.gif 40pezberry.gif 39pezberry.gif 38pezberry.gif 37pezberry.gif 36pezberry.gif 35pezberry.gif 34pezberry.gif 33pezberry.gif LOLGlee DumbMeta FourthWall5.gif Tumblr m30n318Li61qb6ikpo1 250.gif Tumblr m30n318Li61qb6ikpo2 250.gif Tumblr m30n318Li61qb6ikpo3 250.gif Tumblr m30n318Li61qb6ikpo4 250.gif S and R in "Naked".jpg At The Ballet.jpg Tumblr mqisbv0p9t1ra5gbxo7 r1 250.gif Tumblr mqisbv0p9t1ra5gbxo6 r1 250.gif Tumblr mqisbv0p9t1ra5gbxo5 r1 250.gif Tumblr mqisbv0p9t1ra5gbxo9 r1 250.gif Tumblr mqisbv0p9t1ra5gbxo3 250.gif Tumblr mqisbv0p9t1ra5gbxo2 250.gif Tumblr mqisbv0p9t1ra5gbxo1 250.gif Tumblr mqisbv0p9t1ra5gbxo8 r1 250.gif GuiltyPleasures kurcheltana.gif Pillows!kurcheltana.gif Cutefriends kurcheltana.gif Lightsout kurcheltana.gif Gp kurcheltana.gif Aww family!kurcheltana.gif Drugs!kurcheltana.gif Diva!kurcheltana.gif Pissed kurcheltana.gif In!kurcheltana.gif santana and rachel.png Pezberrystars beatles1.gif Hardday'snightdance2.gif Hardday'snightdance1.gif Tumblr mtrpve2cM41s57bimo6 250.gif Tumblr mtrpve2cM41s57bimo5 250.gif Tumblr mtrpve2cM41s57bimo4 250.gif Tumblr mtrpve2cM41s57bimo3 250.gif Tumblr mtrpve2cM41s57bimo2 250.gif Tumblr mtrpve2cM41s57bimo1 250.gif tumblr_mtru6nfodu1s57bimo4_250.gif tumblr_mtru6nfodu1s57bimo1_250.gif tumblr_mtru6nfodu1s57bimo2_250.gif tumblr_mtru6nfodu1s57bimo3_250.gif tumblr_mtru6nfodu1s57bimo5_250.gif tumblr_mtru6nfodu1s57bimo6_250.gif tumblr_mtru6nfodu1s57bimo7_250.gif tumblr_mtru6nfodu1s57bimo8_250.gif tumblr_mtrlr18lEe1qa4jiro4_250.gif tumblr_mtrlr18lEe1qa4jiro2_250.gif tumblr_mtrlr18lEe1qa4jiro1_250.gif tumblr_mtrlr18lEe1qa4jiro3_250.gif 1TITSWD pezberry.gif 2TITSWD pezberry.gif 3TITSWD pezberry.gif 4TITSWD pezberry.gif 5TITSWD pezberry.gif 6TITSWD pezberry.gif PezberryTalk1.gif PezberryTalk2.gif PezberryTalk3.gif PezberryTalk4.gif PezberryTalk5.gif PezberryTalk6.gif Tumblr mu4lih1hIr1swlefro4 250.gif Tumblr mu4lih1hIr1swlefro3 250.gif Tumblr mu4lih1hIr1swlefro2 250.gif Tumblr mu4lih1hIr1swlefro1 250.gif Tumblr mtstdwFjuc1ql1znmo4 r1 250.gif Tumblr mtstdwFjuc1ql1znmo3 r1 250.gif Tumblr mtstdwFjuc1ql1znmo2 r1 250.gif Tumblr mtstdwFjuc1ql1znmo1 250.gif Creepy rachel gif3.gif Pezberryjakls;fd;lkjsd.gif|PEZBERRY HUG Tumblr mw2iz8McDy1rzmt8uo5 r1 250.gif Tumblr mw2iz8McDy1rzmt8uo7 250.gif Tumblr mw2iz8McDy1rzmt8uo1 r1 250.gif Tumblr mw2iz8McDy1rzmt8uo3 r1 250.gif Tumblr mw2iz8McDy1rzmt8uo2 r1 250.gif Tumblr mw2iz8McDy1rzmt8uo4 r1 250.gif Tumblr mw2iz8McDy1rzmt8uo6 r1 250.gif Tumblr mw2iz8McDy1rzmt8uo8 250.gif S5-RedCurtainPhotoshoot8.jpg Pezberrydancing.gif tumblr_mwnizpOcc81s57bimo1_250.gif tumblr_mwnizpOcc81s57bimo2_250.gif Pezberryaw.gif Tumblr mx1qcu35XO1s57bimo8 r1 250.gif Tumblr mx1qcu35XO1s57bimo6 r1 250.gif Tumblr mx1qcu35XO1s57bimo5 r1 250.gif Tumblr mx1qcu35XO1s57bimo7 r1 250.gif Tumblr mx1qcu35XO1s57bimo4 250.gif Tumblr mx1qcu35XO1s57bimo2 250.gif Tumblr mx1qcu35XO1s57bimo1 r1 250.gif Tumblr mx1qcu35XO1s57bimo3 250.gif GleepreviouslyunairedChristmas2pezberry.gif tumblr_mxdqgxJBRi1rl53x2o1_250.gif tumblr_mxdqgxJBRi1rl53x2o2_250.gif tumblr_mxdqgxJBRi1rl53x2o3_r1_250.gif tumblr_mxdqgxJBRi1rl53x2o4_r1_250.gif tumblr_mxdqgxJBRi1rl53x2o5_r1_250.gif tumblr_mxdqgxJBRi1rl53x2o6_r1_250.gif tumblr_mxd87rQuJu1ql1znmo1_250.gif tumblr_mxd87rQuJu1ql1znmo2_r1_250.gif tumblr_mxd87rQuJu1ql1znmo4_r2_250.gif Tumblr mxdabyaFdL1ql1znmo6 r1 250.gif Tumblr mxdabyaFdL1ql1znmo5 r1 250.gif Tumblr mxdabyaFdL1ql1znmo4 r1 250.gif Tumblr mxdabyaFdL1ql1znmo2 r1 250.gif Tumblr mxdabyaFdL1ql1znmo3 r1 250.gif Tumblr mxdabyaFdL1ql1znmo1 250.gif tumblr_mxdxjsTBz91qgkj12o1_r1_500.png tumblr_mxdxjsTBz91qgkj12o2_r1_500.png RS PUC.jpg RS PUC2.jpg RS PUC3.jpg RS PUC5.jpg RS PUC6.jpg RS PUC8.jpg RS PUC9.jpg RS PUC10.jpg RS PUC11.jpg tumblr_mxsodhsOuY1qaedvuo4_250.gif tumblr_mxsodhsOuY1qaedvuo2_250.gif tumblr_mxsodhsOuY1qaedvuo5_r1_250.gif tumblr_mxsodhsOuY1qaedvuo1_250.gif tumblr_mxyuf2IgPI1r8y7vqo10_250.gif Tumblr my3xktxgLV1sr2ck4o7 250 (1).jpg Tumblr my5az5SnRl1ra5gbxo6 r2 250.gif Tumblr my5az5SnRl1ra5gbxo7 r1 250.gif Tumblr my5az5SnRl1ra5gbxo8 r1 250.gif Tumblr my5az5SnRl1ra5gbxo4 r1 250.gif Tumblr my5az5SnRl1ra5gbxo5 r1 250.gif Tumblr my5az5SnRl1ra5gbxo3 r1 250.gif Tumblr my5az5SnRl1ra5gbxo2 r1 250.gif Tumblr my5az5SnRl1ra5gbxo1 r1 250.gif tumblr_mxdcwzODgw1qd1240o3_r1_250.gif tumblr_mxdcwzODgw1qd1240o1_r2_250.gif tumblr_mxdcwzODgw1qd1240o2_r3_250.gif tumblr_mxdcwzODgw1qd1240o5_r2_250.gif tumblr_mxdcwzODgw1qd1240o6_r2_250.gif tumblr_mxdcwzODgw1qd1240o4_r2_250.gif tumblr_mxdcwzODgw1qd1240o9_r2_250.gif tumblr_mxdcwzODgw1qd1240o7_r2_250.gif tumblr_mxdcwzODgw1qd1240o8_r3_250.gif pezberryotf.jpg tumblr_myjas3AVYC1qaedvuo1_250.gif tumblr_myjas3AVYC1qaedvuo3_250.gif tumblr_myjas3AVYC1qaedvuo2_r1_250.gif tumblr_myjas3AVYC1qaedvuo4_250.gif Favorite TV Gal Pals.jpg 1033737 1376631118505 500 281.png tumblr_n0brs3ikra1trk9rwo3_250.gif tumblr_n0brs3ikra1trk9rwo1_250.gif tumblr_n0brs3ikra1trk9rwo2_250.gif rachel and santana.png rachel and santana 2.png tumblr_n1ll059sRc1rl53x2o3_250.gif tumblr_n1ll059sRc1rl53x2o4_250.gif tumblr_n1ll059sRc1rl53x2o5_250.gif tumblr_n1ll059sRc1rl53x2o6_250.gif tumblr_n1ll059sRc1rl53x2o2_250.gif tumblr_n1ll059sRc1rl53x2o1_250.gif Tumblr n1lz5zIuj91ql1znmo8 r1 250.gif Tumblr n1lz5zIuj91ql1znmo7 r1 250.gif Tumblr n1lz5zIuj91ql1znmo6 r1 250.gif tumblr_n1l7me6UIo1ql1znmo3_r1_250.gif tumblr_n1l7me6UIo1ql1znmo1_r2_250.gif tumblr_n1l7me6UIo1ql1znmo2_r2_250.gif tumblr_n1l7me6UIo1ql1znmo4_r1_250.gif Tumblr n1l9bzHMNo1s57bimo7 r1 250.gif Tumblr n1l9bzHMNo1s57bimo8 r1 250.gif Tumblr n1l9bzHMNo1s57bimo2 250.gif Tumblr n1l9bzHMNo1s57bimo5 250.gif Tumblr n1l9bzHMNo1s57bimo4 250.gif Tumblr n1l9bzHMNo1s57bimo3 250.gif Tumblr n1l9bzHMNo1s57bimo1 250.gif Tumblr n1l9bzHMNo1s57bimo6 250.gif tumblr_n1l0wzmBQa1ra5gbxo6_250.gif tumblr_n1l0wzmBQa1ra5gbxo3_250.gif tumblr_n1l0wzmBQa1ra5gbxo4_250.gif tumblr_n1l0wzmBQa1ra5gbxo5_250.gif tumblr_n1l0wzmBQa1ra5gbxo2_250.gif tumblr_n1l0wzmBQa1ra5gbxo7_250.gif Tumblr n1l6d6eekc1qcmn7oo3 250.gif Tumblr n1l6d6eekc1qcmn7oo2 250.gif Tumblr n1le0jdnsb1qbi23yo6 250.gif Tumblr n1le0jdnsb1qbi23yo5 250.gif Tumblr n1le0jdnsb1qbi23yo4 250.gif Tumblr n1le0jdnsb1qbi23yo2 250.gif Tumblr n1l30969j41swlefro6 r1 250.gif Tumblr n1l30969j41swlefro5 r1 250.gif Tumblr n1l30969j41swlefro4 r1 250.gif Tumblr n1l30969j41swlefro3 r1 250.gif Tumblr n1l30969j41swlefro2 250.gif Tumblr n1l30969j41swlefro1 250.gif Tumblr n1l3voWsQC1s57bimo6 r1 250.gif Tumblr n1l3voWsQC1s57bimo5 r1 250.gif Tumblr n1l3voWsQC1s57bimo3 r2 250.gif Tumblr n1l3voWsQC1s57bimo4 r1 250.gif Tumblr n1l3voWsQC1s57bimo2 r1 250.gif Tumblr n1l3voWsQC1s57bimo1 250.gif tumblr_n1l1ig70xz1ql1znmo1_r3_250.gif tumblr_n1l1ig70xz1ql1znmo6_r1_250.gif tumblr_n1l1ig70xz1ql1znmo3_r1_250.gif tumblr_n1l1ig70xz1ql1znmo5_r1_250.gif tumblr_n1l1ig70xz1ql1znmo4_r1_250.gif tumblr_n1l1ig70xz1ql1znmo2_r2_250.gif Tumblr n1m9r9l6H21qaedvuo4 250.gif Tumblr n1m9r9l6H21qaedvuo3 250.gif Tumblr n1m9r9l6H21qaedvuo1 r1 250.gif Tumblr n1m9r9l6H21qaedvuo9 r1 250.gif Tumblr n1m9r9l6H21qaedvuo8 r1 250.gif Tumblr n1m9r9l6H21qaedvuo7 r1 250.gif Tumblr n1m9r9l6H21qaedvuo6 r1 250.gif Tumblr n1m9r9l6H21qaedvuo5 r1 250.gif Tumblr n1odg7rHT81qm15teo4 250.gif Tumblr n1odg7rHT81qm15teo3 250.gif Tumblr n1odg7rHT81qm15teo2 250.gif Tumblr n1odg7rHT81qm15teo1 250.gif Tumblr n1pprnVift1trk9rwo4 250.gif Tumblr n1pprnVift1trk9rwo1 250.gif Tumblr n1pprnVift1trk9rwo3 250.gif tumblr_n1l2izJ4vN1qdgslmo1_250.gif tumblr_n1l2izJ4vN1qdgslmo2_250.gif tumblr_n1l2izJ4vN1qdgslmo3_250.gif tumblr_n1l2izJ4vN1qdgslmo4_250.gif Tumblr n1lebnGLu91qaedvuo6 r1 250.gif Tumblr n1lebnGLu91qaedvuo4 r1 250.gif Tumblr n1lebnGLu91qaedvuo2 250.gif Tumblr n1lebnGLu91qaedvuo5 r1 250.gif Tumblr n1lebnGLu91qaedvuo3 r1 250.gif Tumblr n1lebnGLu91qaedvuo1 250.gif Tumblr n1yafqR3zr1s57bimo6 250.gif Tumblr n1yafqR3zr1s57bimo5 250.gif Tumblr n1yafqR3zr1s57bimo4 250.gif Tumblr n1yafqR3zr1s57bimo3 250.gif Tumblr n1yafqR3zr1s57bimo2 250.gif Tumblr n1yfa2yklC1s57bimo8 250.gif Tumblr n1yfa2yklC1s57bimo3 250.gif Tumblr n1yfa2yklC1s57bimo2 250.gif Tumblr n1yfa2yklC1s57bimo1 250.gif Tumblr n1yahptwBw1s57bimo2 250.gif Tumblr n1yahptwBw1s57bimo3 250.gif tumblr_n1yahptwBw1s57bimo5_r1_250.gif tumblr_n1yahptwBw1s57bimo1_250.gif Tumblr n1xzg3xwFm1ql1znmo7 r1 250.gif Tumblr n1xzg3xwFm1ql1znmo6 r1 250.gif Tumblr n1xzg3xwFm1ql1znmo5 r1 250.gif Tumblr n1xzg3xwFm1ql1znmo2 250.gif Tumblr n1xzg3xwFm1ql1znmo8 r1 250.gif Tumblr n1xzg3xwFm1ql1znmo1 250.gif tumblr_n1y8ttfEqR1qb9jcko4_250.gif tumblr_n1y8ttfEqR1qb9jcko1_250.gif tumblr_n1y8ttfEqR1qb9jcko5_250.gif tumblr_n1y8ttfEqR1qb9jcko2_250.gif tumblr_n1y8ttfEqR1qb9jcko6_250.gif tumblr_n1y8ttfEqR1qb9jcko3_250.gif Tumblr n1y1z0Yq4I1sjcdg6o3 r1 250.gif Tumblr n1y1z0Yq4I1sjcdg6o8 250.gif Tumblr n1y1z0Yq4I1sjcdg6o6 r1 250.gif Tumblr n1y1z0Yq4I1sjcdg6o7 250.gif Tumblr n1y1z0Yq4I1sjcdg6o5 250.gif Tumblr n1y1z0Yq4I1sjcdg6o4 250.gif Tumblr n1y1z0Yq4I1sjcdg6o2 250.gif Tumblr n1y1z0Yq4I1sjcdg6o1 250.gif tumblr_n1z1olNEOP1tte2i7o3_250.gif Tumblr n22qevb3RE1rzmt8uo5 250.gif Tumblr n22qevb3RE1rzmt8uo7 250.gif Tumblr n22qevb3RE1rzmt8uo8 250.gif Tumblr n22qevb3RE1rzmt8uo3 250.gif Tumblr n22qevb3RE1rzmt8uo2 250.gif Tumblr n22qevb3RE1rzmt8uo6 250.gif Tumblr n22qevb3RE1rzmt8uo4 r2 250.gif Tumblr n250qr5UYK1qg4e7no3 250.gif Tumblr n250qr5UYK1qg4e7no2 250.gif Tumblr n250qr5UYK1qg4e7no1 250.gif Tumblr n250qr5UYK1qg4e7no4 r1 250.gif tumblr_n2b3piGzlJ1ql1znmo3_250.gif tumblr_n2b3piGzlJ1ql1znmo1_250.gif tumblr_n2b3piGzlJ1ql1znmo2_250.gif tumblr_n2b3piGzlJ1ql1znmo4_250.gif Tumblr n30rwxmSa41ql1znmo8 r1 250.gif Tumblr n30rwxmSa41ql1znmo7 r1 250.gif Tumblr n30rwxmSa41ql1znmo6 r1 250.gif Tumblr n30rwxmSa41ql1znmo5 r1 250.gif Tumblr n30rwxmSa41ql1znmo4 r1 250.gif Tumblr n30rwxmSa41ql1znmo3 r1 250.gif Tumblr n30rwxmSa41ql1znmo2 r1 250.gif Tumblr n30rwxmSa41ql1znmo1 r1 250.gif Tumblr n314hhQTMf1s57bimo4 250.gif Tumblr n314hhQTMf1s57bimo3 250.gif Tumblr n314hhQTMf1s57bimo2 250.gif Tumblr n314hhQTMf1s57bimo1 250.gif Tumblr n30to6OAca1s57bimo6 250.gif Tumblr n30to6OAca1s57bimo5 250.gif Tumblr n30to6OAca1s57bimo4 250.gif Tumblr n30to6OAca1s57bimo3 250.gif Tumblr n30to6OAca1s57bimo2 250.gif Tumblr n30to6OAca1s57bimo1 250.gif tumblr_n30w5fP0NM1s57bimo1_r1_250.gif tumblr_n30w5fP0NM1s57bimo2_250.gif tumblr_n30w5fP0NM1s57bimo3_r2_250.gif tumblr_n30w5fP0NM1s57bimo4_r1_250.gif tumblr_n30w5fP0NM1s57bimo5_r1_250.gif tumblr_n30w5fP0NM1s57bimo6_r1_250.gif tumblr_n30w5fP0NM1s57bimo7_r1_250.gif tumblr_n30w5fP0NM1s57bimo8_r1_250.gif tumblr_n30w5fP0NM1s57bimo9_r1_250.gif tumblr_n30w5fP0NM1s57bimo10_r1_250.gif Tumblr n2tixsKcJi1ra5gbxo4 250.gif tumblr_n3tqhksl8N1qcmn7oo1_250.gif tumblr_n3tqhksl8N1qcmn7oo2_250.gif tumblr_n4gqur5KPt1s57bimo2_250.gif tumblr_n4gqur5KPt1s57bimo1_250.gif tumblr_n4gqur5KPt1s57bimo3_250.gif tumblr_n4gqur5KPt1s57bimo5_250.gif tumblr_n4gqur5KPt1s57bimo4_250.gif tumblr_n4gqur5KPt1s57bimo6_250.gif Navigational Category:Friendships Category:Relationships Category:Glee Wiki Awards Winner